In the Night
by SweetSourBlood
Summary: HPGW and DMGW. In the night Ginny splits her time between her husband and her lover. some smut
1. The Situation

Disclaimer: JKR's characters. I just get to play with them.

Re-uploading with some edits

----

Chapter One: The Situation

Her cries reverberated off the ceilings. No silencing charm was put up- it wasn't necessary in the huge, empty manor that was occupied by only one- well, two at this moment. Her back arched as he drove into her and withdrew again, breasts pressed against his chest. His fingers were pressed upon her hip-bone and felt warm as they burned into her skin, sticky with sweat and leaving bruises that would need to be concealed with glamours later on. His knuckles were white with urgency. Every time he entered her walls a cry and a grunt was tossed into the air for the empty manor to echo back.

What a sight the clashing pair presented. Her red hair was splayed upon the white pillow; pieces fell across her shoulders trailing down her chest, matted with sweat. His equally sweat-soaked hair pushed partially flat against his forehead and partly streaked back by clinging fingers. The firelight in his dark bedroom made his strands appear luminescent.

Over the lovers' shoulders hung the moon in a blanket of twinkling stars that was revealed only when the thick, velvet drapes were cast aside as they were now. The beauty of the sky was lost on the tangled limbs. A black, satin dress lay on the floor amidst other clothing: a black belt, silver heels, some black object that was once knickers but was now nothing more than shredded lace. The lust of the moment evident in the haphazard way the clothes were tossed in a trail leading to the wall, and then the bed.

A tanned and freckled leg roughly wraps around his thrusting body, pushing him in deeper. Pale pink lips traced her jaw line, her neck, and finally her nipped at lips. His hands wound around her hips to under her backside, adding to the pleasure he was giving her. Toes curled in bliss.

Another moan is released into the heavy air as fingernails raked down pale broad shoulders, a gold band caught a flicker from the fireplace. White silk sheets lay completely useless at the foot of the mahogany four-poster bed- their owner opting for appearance rather than practicality as the material had a tendency to cling in an uncomfortable fashion. Their eyes locked until he couldn't take it anymore. His body quivered and stretched suspended above her rocking form. She lifted her head from the pillow and opened her lips to suck his collarbone suspended above her as a plea for him to keep moving.

He withdrew and grinned at her. A disappointed cry escaped her lips, which prompted him to quickly kiss her pink pout and slide down her body. A warm tongue darted from his mouth, caressing her and making her squirm. Once again she resumes her rocking, bordering on quick jerks of her hips. Picking up the pace, he traces her with a long, deft finger in a way that spoke of his familiarity. Her fingers gripped his white blond hair and moaned in delight. He would never leave her unsatisfied. Moments later the room is quiet, breathing returning to a more regular pace. The lovers have finished and slowly extricate themselves from each other. His eyes fluttered shut, but reopened when he felt her weight lift off of the bed. Draco sighed as he watched her strap her heels back onto small feet. "Just one night?" he asked her.

No, no she couldn't stay. Her tossled mane shook from side to side with the inevitable answer. Of course she couldn't stay- her own bed was waiting for her several thousand kilometers away. "You know we're great together, Gin. You know we belong together but you refuse to admit it, just once can you admit it for me?" he questioned her retreating form. A glance over her shoulder made him hope for the answer he so desperately needed to hear.

Swollen lips parted and formed the words in a whisper: "Harry is waiting…tomorrow at eight I'll be here as always. Isn't that good enough for you?" She couldn't look at him as she spoke the words, focusing only on the buttons of the dress.

Draco raised himself from the cotton sheets but remained silent. Slinking over to her, his naked form gracefully drapes across her clothed one as he stares into her honey colored eyes. He didn't have to answer that. Ginevra knew that they were meant to be together, not only in the physical sense that they started as, but they were meant to be together in all senses of the word. What started as a means of money for Ginevra and a night of fun for Draco now made them yearn for the other every second of the day.

Heels clicked on the wooden floor and down the stairs. Draco could feel her presence leave through the manor's west entrance as she walked out of his house, out of his life until the next day. Draco returned to his bed, smiling sadly at the mess the two had made. He lay on top of the sheets, feeling the night air blow in from the windows across his body, raising the bumps where sweat was cooling rapidly. Looking at the ceiling, he sighed. Sure, he didn't mind the arrangement- he got to make love to her at night, treat her like a princess during the day, and didn't have to deal with the hassles of married life. Ginevra, similarly, got 15,000 galleons a month for her services to him- not that he didn't want to give her every last knut he had, but it would cause suspicion. He sighed and rolled over, trying to push the image of her eyes staring up at him from his mind. Draco clutched his pillow to his face, taking in her vanilla and jasmine perfume that clung to the pillow.

Why did she go back to Potter? She claimed it was love…what bullshit.

-----

AN: Thanks for reading. I know it's short but please review because I'm testing this plot out and I want to know what you think. I'll try and make the other chaps longer if people enjoy this one. The story isn't all going to be sex (sorry) but there will be quite a lot so if that bugs you than this isn't the story for you.

xxoo -ssb


	2. The Other Half

Disclaimer: JKR's characters. I just get to play with them

----

Chapter Two: The Other Half

He awoke next to the most beautiful girl in the world. Her fiery locks fanned out next to his own raven ones- the contrast made him smile. "Ginny, wake up honey" he said as her eyes fluttered open. Harry didn't want her to leave but she'd be late to work if she didn't get up now. A grin spread across his face as he thought of the sex last night. 'Yes', he thought to himself, 'she'll have to get up right now in order to clean up properly after last night…and maybe we can go again before she leaves'.

"Harry, are you going to join me in the shower?" Her words broke into his thoughts as his Ginny walked towards the shower. Her mind raced as she tried to remember where she set down her silver heels after she came home at 2 in the morning after visiting Draco.

"Ohhh". The moan escaped her lips as she remembered last night: with Harry it had been rough and left her sore after the three times in various places in their tidy apartment. But with him she felt contained. Each scream was quieted before it escaped with a kiss, careful not to wake the neighbors yet too careless to cast a silencing charm. Her thoughts strayed to Draco where her screams could be let out; his skilled and gentle love making that sets her over the edge double the amount of Harry.

Yes, last night had been great but there was only so many nights in a row she could continue sleeping with both of her lovers- her husband and her boss. As her footsteps crossed onto the white tiles of the bathroom, she stopped to sweep up the shoes and place them quickly under a pile of dirty laundry, getting rid of her departure last nights while trying to get Draco out of her head.

Standing in the bathroom doorway, she batts her eyelashes, seducing him with her actions instead of words. Her hips wiggle as an invitation to be touched and he was happy to oblige.

As he walked over, Harry stripped off his boxer shorts, which had been kept on through the sex last night. 'Oh yeah,' he though, 'that made things interesting'.

Her eyes were trained on him as she deliberately licked her lips. She placed one dainty foot in the shower and leaned back against the wall, half in and half out of the glass shower. Droplets felt like acid on her skin they were so hot but the pain was soothed by a tongue over flesh.

His hands roamed freely down her torso to her inviting hips. Her smile waivers just for a second when he finds a mark left by another. Hands continue down and she sighs in relief. She feels a finger pressed between her legs, preparing her for later. Her delicate hand becomes ravenous for more skin begging for more contact. A smile against her shoulder lets her know that her needs have been recognized; yet denied.

That is another way the two men are different. One would rather tease her to the brink, barely letting her have any fun. The other centers his actions around her needs to make sure she is happy at all times.

Distantly, they can hear an alarm go off preparing them for their busy day. The constant noise fades to background music that is less important than the actions at hand.

His palm feels rough to the sensitive area where it currently slid back and forth, made slick with the water. A throaty moan is silenced with a kiss that is held out while he removes his hand and slips into her. The water runs over their bodies, between their entwined limbs and makes their senses heightened to feel every caress and movement.

She feels rather then hears a faint squish as Harry grunts with determination, picking up the pace. Legs rap around his moving torso to let him slide in deeper, urge him to go faster.

"Ginny… are you… close too?", he musters out between thrusts. His breath hitches and he doesn't wait for a reply. One finger finds it way down to their enjoined limbs and searches for a moment.

"Yes…right there. I'm almost there Harry." Her back is pushed roughly against the wall over and over again as the burning liquid runs in courses between her feet laced together behind his back.

Their eyes meet and movements pick up. Whispered encouragements find lust-filled hearing. He moans, thrusts one more time and falls limp inside her. She continues to roll her hips back and forth with the limp appendage still inside her. "Pleases" she whispered as her own hand wound it's way south the finish the job.

"Not now Ginny, I don't have any more time, I need to go to work quickly or I risk getting fired from the ministry." His hand reached up the showerhead and rinsed off, playfully spraying her body at the same time.

"Well, don't expect any tonight from me!" Her anger was evident but he shrugged it off. After all, this was his dream job. As he exited the shower a small grin graced her rosy lips. His lack of consideration gave her an excuse to get mad and stay at work later. That meant more time with Draco. Her thoughts raced. "Honey? I think I'm going to stay at a friend's tonight so we can finish an article for the newspaper. See you in the morning?"

His back was still turned but the broad shoulders drooped a bit. He had thought there was a chance to have her one more time tonight, even though he knew his actions were disgraceful. "Yeah, ok. Bye Ginny, see you in the morning I guess. Try not to worry too much about the article, they always turn out great."

The apartment door shut with his departure while she stayed in the bathroom to get ready for the day. Her hair was down, and her face was bare, just how Draco liked it. She was very lucky that he was a superb writer, giving Ginevra the chance to stay all day at Draco's and still turn in an article every once in awhile to keep Harry satisfied.

Black stilettos were the only accessory she needed. Her reflection showed a dark green teddy, the lace bodice soon covered with pale hands holding a long black coat. "Hope you like it"

----

AN: Here you go, another chapter just because I appreciated the reviews so much!

your secret lover -ssb


End file.
